Forever and Always
by Mrz.Batista.4eva
Summary: Trish's last match in WWE, how will Mickie James her lover react? FEMSLASH, don't like don't read ONESHOT!


**_We'll do it all Everything On our own_**

This is it Trish's last match, me and her. I was standing backstage dreading this match, when I was interupted by a voice.

"Hey Mickie".

I look up to see Trish.

I didn't reply just kept thinking.

"Mickie please its hard enough that I'm leaving".

**_We don't need Anything Or anyone_**

"Trish your the only thing, the only person I needed to keep going on I said with tears in my eyes".

**_If I lay here If I just lay here Would you lie with me and just forget the world_**

Trish pulled me into a hug.

"Trish this is the way it should be, in eachothers arms".

"I know Mickie, your right but I can't wrestle forever".

**_I don't quite know How to say How I feel_**

"Trish please don't leave, I need you".

"I feel the same way but, I need to move on. When your done with WWE we can be together again".

**_Those three words Are said too much They're not enough_**

"Mickie just now that I love you and always will Trish said tears pouring out of her eyes".

"Every time you've told me that I believed you but I don't believe you this time".

"Mickie please believe me she said breaking down".

I couldn't take it anymore I just walked away.

**_If I lay here If I just lay here Would you lie with me and just forget the world_**

(Flashback)  
I was standing in the arena getting a water bottle when Mickie approached me.

"Hey Trish she said smiling".

I didn't say anything I just pulled her into a hug, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Trish you can let go now Mickie said smirking".

"No thats ok, I'm pretty good right now".

(end of flashback)

**_Forget what we're told Before we get too old Show me a garden that's bursting into life_**

"Mickie, stop crying it'll be alright Torrie said".

"No its not' she said she loved me and now she's leaving".

"Mickie you better off with out her".

I look at her with a shocked expression.

"I'm sorry Mickie, I just want you to feel better she said".

"I understand thanks for being a good friend I said walking away".

(Trish POV)

"Lisa(victoria) I messed evrything up I said fustrated".

"No you didn't, you were bound to leave soon".

"I no, but I love her and always will".

"Maybe you should just move on after you leave".

I looked at her like she had 10 heads, and just walked away.

**_Let's waste time Chasing cars Around our heads_**

(still Trish's POV)

I walked backstage and bumped into Mickie.

She looked at me, her eyes all puffy and red.

"Baby I said taking her hand, come outside with me".

She just nodded her head.

We walked over to my car and sat on the hood.

"Mickie I would love to stay here forever with you but I did everything I could for the Women's division, now babe its your turn".

"Trish you did alot, but you could do so much more" Mickie said looking up at the stars.

I pulled Mickie into my lap and said, "I would to sit here forever with you and watch the stars".

**_I need your grace To remind me To find my own_**

(Mickie's POV)

"Trish you are my better half, you honestly complete me".

Trish smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't think I can be myself without you".

"I saw tears start to come out of trish's eyes".

**_If I lay here If I just lay here Would you lie with me and just forget the world_**

Trish layed down on the hood of the car pulling me down with her.

"Mickie, I hope you know I love you and I mean it".

"I know Trish, I love you too".

"Come on lets go inside before we freeze to death" Trish said.

**_Forget what we're told Before we get too old Show me a garden that's bursting into life_**

We walked back into the arena hand in hand, dreading our match.

"Mickie, you can do so much better then Trish" Candice laughed.

"Shut up, Candice I can't even listen to you without clawing my ears out".

As we were walking away I said,"Trish is a million times better then you can ever be."

**_All that I am All that I ever was Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_**

"Trish, we have to make sure our emotions ruin this match tonight".

"Deal", she said giving me a kiss.

"Mickie your, perfect, beautiful and I will love you forever".

"I feel the same way about you".

**_I don't know where Confused about how as well Just know that these things will never change for us at all_**

"Mickie, once your done with WWE I want you to move to Canada with me".

"What"? I jumped up into her arms giving her a bear hug. "Of course"I replied.

She gave me a quick kiss before heading down the ramp.

It was the end of the match, and I felt my head connect with a chick kick.

"Here's your winner, Trish Stratus".

She helped me up and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you Mickie Laree James" she whispered into my ear.

"I love you too Patricia Anne Stratigias".

**_If I lay here If I just lay here Would you lie with me and just forget the world_**

We walked backstage, I dreaded today but was feeling a lot better.

"Mickie don't shorten your career keep the women's division alive"

I nodded my head pulling her into a loving hug.

"I hope you know I'll be visiting you as much as I can" she said kissing me.

"Forever and Always" I said.

"Forever and Always" She said.


End file.
